New found love
by Actress4evr
Summary: After the hug Doug figures out he has feelings for Ste and everything seems to be good until Brendan finds out nothing good can come out of this? can it but what happens when Brendan has eyes for Joel


Doug's POV

After Ste's hug I just walked and walked. I know leaving him to work alone wasn't right but what I felt when he hugged me wasn't right either was it? Ste was gay he didn't burst into flames. Even if I did like Ste there is no way he would have feelings for me back I mean we hated each other or used to. Now we were friends. I Couldn't ruin that he is my only friend. I know he has no feelings for me because his reaction to the hug was pure normal like hugging a puppy except less affectionate. I laughed. Plus it wouldn't work out anyways not with Brendan being there. Holding our secret over my head. His feelings for Ste ugh that stupid overgrown pedophilic leprechaun. I did hate him already but now I was beginning to loathe him. Ste was never going to be free of him. I was never going to be able to express my love. Wait Love? Doug what are you saying . Ste is a friend. At least he is gay. It would be worse if he was straight. I wasn't paying attention and ran into somebody. I looked up it was Brendan. He was leering at me.

"Really, Dougie you should watch were your going. What has got you thinking so hard. It wouldn't involve Steven would it?" he smiled. Ugh gross. What did Ste see in him ever.

"None of your business if it involves Ste" emphasizing Ste's shortened name. "or not. He doesn't need you anymore Brendan infact he doesn't want you so leave us alone. By the way you should shave your mustache. It's probably another reason he is over you." the second those things came out of my mouth I wanted to draw them back in. I tried walking around him as fast as I could. He grabbed my arm tightly to the point it started hurting.

"Now Dougie I wouldn't get an attitude with me. Ste may hate me but what if he found out the little deal we made he would hate you too. Don't get jealous because I can grow facial hair and you can't." he did that weird laugh thing and traced his moustache. He poked me in my shoulder really hard I knew it would bruise. "have a nice day Dougie. Tell Ste I said hello." than he walked away. What a creep. I kept walking until I got home and just crashed.

****************five days later.

Ste's POV

Ever since Doug said he was sorry for leaving and never would again. Something in my head snapped. He said he would never leave me. Something I have not heard in forever. I know he didn't mean it the way I wish he did. First I fall in love with a creepy psychopath then my cheating gangly boyfriend and now I am falling in love with my cute straight American best friend. He had been acting really weird around me. Making excuses to leave earlier than normal moving slightly whenever I tried to touch him. I had a bad feeling that I was loosing him even if I cant have him as a boyfriend than at least as my friend right. I looked over at him to find him staring at me. He looked away quickly. What was that? I shook my head and kept working. All of a sudden He was standing right next to me. I looked at him.

"Um, Ste I need to talk to you about something." here it comes we cant be friends anymore or some rubbish like that "I-I made a deal with Brendan and I know it was a bad idea." My head snapped up.

"What deal Doug." I muttered quietly.

"Well it was his money that paid for this shop. I am so sorry I did it because.." I was so angry everyone always gets tied to Brendan somehow. I never thought Doug would Especially after everything that happened ugh. I felt like crying why Doug.

"Stop I don't want an explanation just close up after im gone. I can't deal with this rubbish Doug. Why You. Of all people." I started to walk away he grabbed my hand. Electricity shot up my arm. I looked at him

"Please don't leave. I did it because I wanted to make you happy because I like to see you smile and laugh. Because I think I am falling in love with you." He took a step forward and grabbed my face with both hands "no I think I love you." he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back softly at first than threw all I had into it. This felt right like I belonged here in his arms, on his lips.


End file.
